The fifth generation of the mobile technology (5G) concerns the requirement and technical challenges of the future communication networks starting from about 2020 and thereafter. It addresses the needs of a completely mobile and networked society characterized by enormous data traffic growth and inter-linking at multiple levels.
New wireless interfaces are required in 5G in order to fulfill the requirements to the high frequency use, for example, for new applications, such as Internet of things (IoT), and special capabilities, such as short runtimes, which are beyond the capabilities of 4G communication networks. In this process, 5G is treated as an end-to-end system, which contains all network aspects with a design that enables a high degree of convergence. 5G will make full use of the existing access mechanisms and their possible development, including the existing landline access technologies of many other access technologies that are yet to be developed.
5G will be operating in strongly heterogeneous environment, i.e. with multiple types of access technologies, multi-layer networks, different types of communication devices and user interactions etc. The entire range of applications with completely different requirements shall be supported in the best way, such as fail-safe, reliable communication, communication with low data rates or broadband communication in densely populated areas. In such an environment, there is fundamental need for 5G in order to provide seamless and consistent user experience in time and space. A 5G communication network provider needs to adjust the used resources to the respective requirement in an optimal and dynamic way, in order to support a variety of applications at the same time.